Clockwork Sebastian
by shadowhuntingdauntless
Summary: Tessa and Jem present day. What happens when Tessa and Jem get sucked into The Mortal Instruments characters problems? Will Jace find out who Tessa really is? Rated T to be safe. 2nd fan fiction please read and review it will make me a better writer!
1. Chapter 1

Tessa woke up next to Jem. It had been two years since that day on Blackfriars bridge. The couple had moved to Idris. They weren't married but they expected a baby soon. "Tessa" Jem said as if to snap her out of her train of thought. "Time to get up, the Council wants all Shadowhunters to report to Angel Square immediately." Tessa rubbed her eyes then gave Jem a quick peck on the lips. She hadn't told Jem that she saw the Lightwood boy the other day. Alec she thought his name was. She hadn't wanted to upset him the way it upset her. He looked so much like Will it was painful. "Okay." She said.

When Jem and Tessa got to Angel Square all the Shadowhunters were waiting. The Council came. "Who summoned you to Angel Square?" A confused murmur ran through the crowd. Someone spoke up. "We were summoned by the Coun-" the man was cut off by a shriek. Everyone turned to see who they assumed the Council summoned them about Sebastian Verlac, holding the woman who he had silenced head in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Jem POV:

"Now that your all here." Sebastian started. "I have Clarissa Morgenstern, and Jonathan Herondale." Jem did what Will would have done himself if he were still here. He lunged at Sebastain. He wasn't armed but neither was Sebastian. Sebastain laughed "silly little Shadowhunter. You actually thought I would come in person? _Unarmed?_" "I swear on the Angel if you hurt either of them. I will." Jem started. "You'll what. I'm untraceable. I will not show up out of projection and neither will Clary or Jace. Jace was possessed and is now bound to me. My sister will follow him wherever he goes. I will be back." And with that he disappeared. "Jem is there a projection that works one way like that?" Tessa asked. "No. There isn't." Jem had been a Silent Brother if anyone would have known it would have been him.

Sebastain POV:

Did they see through his lie? That he no longer had Clary? Or Jace? If they did they could kill him. Without fear of killing Jace with him. And how long could he get his fathers warlock ally to keep helping him for free? It was hard enough killing the warlock owner of the portal apartment. His father's plans were fading fast. Along with his chance to wipe out the downworld. They were allying with the Shadowhunters.

2 Weeks Earlier:

Brother Zachariah saw the way Jace looked at Clary. The way he and Will had looked at Tessa. He knew he had to try go to the ends of the earth for this kid now. It would be hard but if the Silent Brothers had been able to come up with a cure for Yin Fen they had to come up with a cure for this. And they had they were to use it exactly two weeks from today.

Present Day:

Clary POV:

They had to have a Silent Brother take Jace's soul. That was the cure they had come up with. The Silent Brother would hand it over to the warlock who would rid it of the Heavenly Fire. Then the Silent Brother would have to put Jace's soul back into his body. It was extremely risky. He could die if it wasn't done right or quick enough. Jace had said yes immediately, Clary had said no. "Clary! This is my only chance!" Jace had said. "It's not worth losing you Jace!" She stormed out of the room. They had made up since then, but Clary had made it clear how against this she was. They had spent the night together last night. In case he didn't come back. Today was the day and Jace was lying on a bed in the Silent City with Clary holding his hand as she watched the Silent Brother take his soul. The Silent Brother had just given him back his soul. And they had been waiting five minutes for him to wake up. When they heard a gasp come from Jace.

* * *

**__****Make sure you review I need inspiration for this story! Thanks for reading! You guys are so awesome and I feel weird for getting so excited over a few reads and a follow and favorite but I don't care. :)**


End file.
